Dry Bones
Dry Bones is a small, skeletal character with added speed to the karts and bikes he drives. He is an undead version of a Koopa Troopa. He is a small-weight character, so he has an addition of speed and acceleration, but a subtraction of weight and handling. The color of his karts and bikes are usually black with gray stripes, however, on the Bullet Bike, it is shown that he has yellow flames on the hull of the bike. He is very cute. He makes a rattling sound when you choose him, and it sometimes sounds like he is saying, 'gacka-cagacka'. Trivia * His karts are black with gray stripes. * When you choice his character he makes a rattling sound. * He is the skeleton of Koopa Troopa. Stats *'Size:' Small *Actual Bonuses *'Acceleration:' +3 *'Drift:' +3 *'Mini-Turbo:' +6 See Also *Koopa Troopa * Dry Bowser * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Baby Daisy * The Babies Mario Kart Games: This is a list of kart games Dry Bones has been playable in: Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii Super Mario Bros. series Dry Bones did not appear in Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. The first game that they appeared in was Super Mario Bros. 3. If they are jumped on, they will fall apart, but come back in a few seconds. They are immune to fireballs and the Tanooki Suit's tail. They can also be killed with Stars or Hammer Suits. The mostly appear in Fortresses. Super Mario World series In Super Mario World, they are control like they do in Super Mario Bros. 3. They only appear in Fortresses and Castles. They can be permanently killed with Stars and Cape Feathers. They can turn around at ledges, like Red Koopas. They also gain the ability to throw bones at Mario. New Super Mario Bros. series In New Super Mario Bros., they are common enemies in Towers and Castles. In New Super Mario Bros., their heads will roll off when they are jumped on. They are also immune to fireballs and lava. Big Dry Bones, a sub-species of Dy Bones, also appear in this game. They have to be ground-pounded to crumble. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, they are mostly in tower and castle levels. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Dry Bones are commonly found in castle and tower levels. Players can use Stars, POW Blocks, Koopa Shells, and ice Flowers or Penguin Suits to kill them. In New Super Mario Bros. U, they are unaffected by lava. Big Dry Bones and Bony Beetles also appear in this game. Super Mario Galaxy series In Super Mario Galaxy, Dry Bones only appear in a few galaxies. They will crumble if they are jumped on, spun, or attacked with a Green Shell. They will chase Mario and Luigi when they see him. They can be killed with Rainbow Stars, Bullet Bills, or quicksand. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, they appear in a few galaxies again, and act exactly like they do in Super Mario Galaxy. Super Mario 3D Land/World In Super Mario 3D Land, Dry Bones act exactly like they do in the Super Mario Galaxy series. They appear in castle stages. In Super Mario 3D World, Parabones first appear. If they crumble, their wings will come back, unlike Paratroopa's. Mario Party series In Mario Party 8, he is a playable character, and his partner is Boo. In Mario Party DS, he is a non-playable boss. When he takes over DK's Stone Statue, and turns Donkey Kong into a statue. Then, Diddy Kong asks Mario for help. He can be fought in the mini-game Hexoskeleton. A defeated Dry Bones statue can be unlocked for players that kill him five times. In Mario Party 9, he is the mini-boss of Boo's Horror castle. He and King Boo try to destroy Mario and friends. His boss mini-game is Deck Dry Bones. Three Dry Bones appear in Ruins Rumble and Smash Compactor. In Mario Party: Island Tour, a Dry Bone hands out seven Mini Ztars in the board Star-Crossed Skyway. He also appeared in Tap Dash, and The Choicest Voice. In Mario Party 10, he can be seen on amiibo Party Bowser board. Mario Party 7 & 8 proves that some Dry Bones are good guys. Mario Kart series The first Mario Kart game that Dry Bones appeared in was Mario Kart DS. In it, he is a playable character that can be unlocked by winning the Gold Trophy in Nitro Grand Prix of 50cc. His karts are the Standard DB, the Banisher, and the the Dry Bomber. In Mario Kart Wii, he is a playable character that can be unlocked by earning a Gold Trophy in the Leaf Cup in 100cc. He is a light-weight character that has bad speed, but good acceleration, mini-turbo, and off-road. In Mario Kart 8, they have cameos in courses like Bone-Dry Dunes. They can also be seen in Bowser's Castle.